violetta_fanaticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Application
Code: Admins What are Administrators? *Users who run the wiki. *They have rights to block other users. *Admins help the wiki to grow. *They can also lock,delete and protect certain pages. *Aministrators also inforce wiki rules. *They can also act upon certain violations. What are the requirements? *You cannot have been blocked on the wiki *You have to be on the wiki at least 2 days *You have to be cooperative. What are our expectations? *Come to the wiki at least 3 to 4 times a week. *Work cooperatively with others *a great leader *Be nice/polite to others *Keep the rest of the admin team notified about anything important on the wiki. *Help out around the wiki frequently (monitor pages, edit, help users, etc.) and attend admin meetings. Applying for the position *When the wiki is looking for an administrator, it will be posted at the top of this page. When the wiki is not looking for an administrator, you can apply to be one but you have to wait for our announcement.If you feel you really deserve to be an admin please message the head admin: Leonetta543 the we will think about it. Procedure *Add your name under to applicants. *Add the reason why you should be an admin on this wiki. *Fill out the form below. *Send it to Leonetta543. *Answer the questions. *After applications and questions are recieved, they will be posted on this page. Application Name:'Tell us what your name is. 'Introduction: Describe yourself. Special skills:' '''What can you do to make this wiki better? '''Talent: '''We need to know your talent because maybe it can help this wiki to grow or be better. '''Weakness: '''We need to know your greatest weakness because it may affect you as an admin. '''Others:' Is there any other addditional info.about yourself just write it here. Questions *Why should you be an admin? *What are your priorities? *What ideas do you have to make this wiki better? *Would you be willing to sacrifice for this wiki? *What makes you better from the other candidates? *hat do you think you would struggle with most if you became a new admin and how would you try to defeat that struggle? Please send your application here. Code: Rolbacks What are Rollbacks? *Rollbacks are users who have the ability to revert all vandalism done by a user in one click. They are also intrusted with the responsibility to scope out vandalism and violations and report it to administrators as soon as possible. Requirements *You cannot have been blocked on the wiki. *You have to have an eye for vandalisms. Expectations *Rollbacks are expected to come on at least three times a week. *Rollbacks are expected to set an example for other users. *Rollbacks are expected to keep the administrators notified about violations and vandalism. Applying for the position *We are currently looking for Rollbacks.If you think you have what it takes to be Rollback just fill out the Application below. Procedure *Add your name under to applicants. *Add the reason why you should be an admin on this wiki. *Fill out the form below. *Send it to Leonetta543. *Answer the questions. *After applications and questions are recieved, they will be posted on this page. Application Name and Introduction: Tell us your username. Give a short introduction about yourself as a person and a user. Working style and skills: Give a short explanation about how you work and about any skills you have that may help you as an admin. Weaknesses: Give an explanation about any weaknesses you posses that may affect you as an admin. Others: '''If you wanna add additional info about yourself just put it here. Questions 1. How often do you come on wikia? 2. What do you think is important about rollbacks? 3. Why would you like to be a rollback? Please send your Application here Code:Chat Moderator What are Chat Moderators? *Users who can ban/kick users on the wiki chat. *Being a chat moderator is a very hard job and is harder than people think. Requirements *You can't have been blocked on the wiki. * You have to be on the wiki often. * You have to be responisble. Expectations *Chat moderators are expected to come on at least four times a week. *Chat moderators are expected to work cooperatively with others. *Chat moderators are expected to be as nice and polite as possible to all users. *Chat moderators are expected to keep the rest of the admin team notified about anything important that happens in the wiki chat. Applying for the position *If you think you deserve to be a Chat Moderator on this wiki just fill out the application below. Procedure *Add your name under to '''applicants. *Add the reason why you should be an chat moderator on this wiki. *Fill out the form below. *Send it to Leonetta543. *Answer the questions. *After applications and questions are recieved, they will be posted on this page. Questions 1. What do you think is important about a chat moderator? 2. How often do you come on the wiki chat? 3. What skills of yours would you use as a chat moderator and how would you use them? 4. What do you believe are the three most important qualities of a chat moderator? 5. What key principles do you think are important when resolving conflicts between users? 6. What priorities of yours, if any, would change as a result of becoming a chat moderator 7. How would those translate into your regular wikia activities? Please send your application here Category:Application Category:Leonetta543 Message Wall Category:Martinastoessel123 Message Wall Category:Rachelkawaii Category:Violetlover1234 Category:Rollbacks Category:Administration Category:Chat Moderators